User talk:Time hedgehog
'' DON'T BE A TROLL THAT'S MY JOB'' User:Time hedgehog (talk)Feelin' the need for speed! 01:11, April 29, 2015 (UTC) o This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:25, April 12, 2015 (UTC) all times This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:33, April 29, 2015 (UTC) noice! i really need to clean mine too This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:50, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Same although I listen to music more often while I drawww This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:15, April 29, 2015 (UTC) That's okay, Time! I've had a lot of tests to do recently too so I completely understand. BUT OOOOH FURRY NYRO x VOID AND MAGIC SHIPPING? Sounds pretty taste-ee This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:19, May 1, 2015 (UTC) B! ADMIT UR FEELS This is a Sigmature. (talk) 14:14, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Awwewweew that's so cute! IT'S ADORAAAABLR LOL 5 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:02, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Wait what?! I thought my message sent to you! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:37, May 3, 2015 (UTC) awwww dat's sweet :3 imagine him in it lel This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:02, May 3, 2015 (UTC) awwww how kawaii ^ . ^' This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:19, May 3, 2015 (UTC) o wowow ;) LOL This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:33, May 3, 2015 (UTC) YAAAAY NO TSUNDERE-NESS :333 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:28, May 3, 2015 (UTC) u 2 r perfect together This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:51, May 4, 2015 (UTC) i think u work babe This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:16, May 4, 2015 (UTC) if it's love you gotta ignore the haters and focus on your feelings dearie because true love don't die This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:56, May 4, 2015 (UTC) awwwwww :333 OTP! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:32, May 4, 2015 (UTC) SOUNDS YUMMY <333 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:45, May 4, 2015 (UTC) YEAH BABE YOU'VE DEFINITELY IMPROVED I LOVE IT i bet nyro will too ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:57, May 4, 2015 (UTC) kiss him n watch da sparks flyyy This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:25, May 4, 2015 (UTC) AWWWWW :3 now shorts This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:47, May 4, 2015 (UTC) daaaang fourth degree? gonna need some ice for dose burns babe This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:09, May 4, 2015 (UTC) awwww a little PDA B))) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 13:31, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Yeah PDA means public display of affection This is a Sigmature. (talk) 14:35, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Dimentio is willing to kiss you whenever lel This is a Sigmature. (talk) 14:57, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Poor Dimentio lel This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:52, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Awwwwwww :3 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:21, May 5, 2015 (UTC) daaaaaang dat end ;) deepened kissies This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:32, May 5, 2015 (UTC) NOW FOR THE SHORTS 02:02, May 5, 2015 (UTC) have fun babe This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:31, May 5, 2015 (UTC) mr. clean This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:04, May 5, 2015 (UTC) ooooh noice This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:16, May 5, 2015 (UTC) oki ^ - ^ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:30, May 5, 2015 (UTC) SO. CUTE! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 13:18, May 5, 2015 (UTC) his hat's pretty hard to draw This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:30, May 5, 2015 (UTC) ye This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:37, May 5, 2015 (UTC) he has spiky hair in ur canon This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:52, May 5, 2015 (UTC) o This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:17, May 5, 2015 (UTC) cool :3333 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:30, May 5, 2015 (UTC) AWWWW that one's cute too! i like the pose! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:55, May 6, 2015 (UTC) anybody who hates time is derp This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:07, May 6, 2015 (UTC) time sphere!? :o This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:37, May 6, 2015 (UTC) oh okay This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:58, May 6, 2015 (UTC) he's got lots of powaws This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:29, May 6, 2015 (UTC) o: that's a long time This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:04, May 6, 2015 (UTC) wowow! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:42, May 6, 2015 (UTC) LOL NYRO DID THAT? n u gettin flustered ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 13:18, May 6, 2015 (UTC) LOL KAWAII This is a Sigmature. (talk) 13:46, May 6, 2015 (UTC) I: oh Kay I'll tell her dat. That must suckkk LOL 5 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 14:18, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Heyyyyy This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:50, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Heyyy This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:50, May 6, 2015 (UTC) yuck! sounds boring This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:24, May 6, 2015 (UTC) yeah… This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:46, May 6, 2015 (UTC) It's okay, math sucks for me too :/ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:56, May 6, 2015 (UTC) aggggh that sucks D: This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:09, May 7, 2015 (UTC) ssame D: This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:46, May 7, 2015 (UTC) awwww :3 the french This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:58, May 7, 2015 (UTC) i looked it up ;) it's sweet This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:09, May 7, 2015 (UTC) oki This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:18, May 7, 2015 (UTC) awww This is a Sigmature. (talk) 13:19, May 7, 2015 (UTC) D: that must suck This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:31, May 7, 2015 (UTC) ): This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:43, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Rest if you must dearie Don't tire yourself out! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:53, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Of course! You're my friend! :3 LOL This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:32, May 7, 2015 (UTC) AWWWWWWWW you two are the BESTEST of friends~!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:49, May 7, 2015 (UTC) awww friend cuddles HUGGIES. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:12, May 8, 2015 (UTC) ohhh okay boxers are comfy? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:38, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Awe :3 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:32, May 8, 2015 (UTC) D: snort! Yeah, I have a project too... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:50, May 8, 2015 (UTC) trip to france™ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:14, May 8, 2015 (UTC) trip to virtual france This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:29, May 8, 2015 (UTC) ye that'd be kawaii DATE NIGHT This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:38, May 8, 2015 (UTC) BEST THING TO WAKE UP TO LOL This is a Sigmature. (talk) 13:24, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Soooo cute awee ;3 Can't wait to see the shipping pic babe This is a Sigmature. (talk) 14:20, May 8, 2015 (UTC) you got hives!? :O This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:44, May 8, 2015 (UTC) SO CUTE :D This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:17, May 8, 2015 (UTC) He's like "ouuuh" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:39, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Ye This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:44, May 8, 2015 (UTC) And tsundere ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:54, May 8, 2015 (UTC) gotta be a magic shipping fan club This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:45, May 8, 2015 (UTC) but cheesy is cute! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:17, May 9, 2015 (UTC) ohhh i see This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:34, May 9, 2015 (UTC) oki ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:10, May 9, 2015 (UTC) AWWWW :"( BITTERSWEET This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:31, May 9, 2015 (UTC) it's soo cute perf couple uthghrhg This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:50, May 9, 2015 (UTC) ignore the haters they're jelly This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:14, May 9, 2015 (UTC) LOL see? that's why i call you a tsundere ;) BECAUSE IT'S TRUE This is a Sigmature. (talk) 14:11, May 9, 2015 (UTC) melts in his grip and deepens the kiss do you meen valentine the hedgehog ;)) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:17, May 9, 2015 (UTC) OHHHH LOL This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:34, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Time ~ . ^ There's always e-hugs you know *e-hug* Yeah, you can tell me your birthday! I should make you a gifty since I'm making two right now for different peops lel This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:53, May 9, 2015 (UTC) OH. LOL well ;))) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:54, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Happy early birthday! Oooh 17? DIMMY GIVES YOU KISSIES Well, I don't want to say my birthday because I don't want anyone making presents for me… This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:15, May 9, 2015 (UTC) That's sweet of him. ^ . ^ Birthday dinners? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:55, May 9, 2015 (UTC) AWWWW GIFTS? Wot does he get you babe This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:19, May 9, 2015 (UTC) THAT'S SO SWEET! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:10, May 9, 2015 (UTC) that's freaking awesome :O This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:52, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Dimentio always notices u senpai ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:29, May 9, 2015 (UTC) LOLWH it was This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:39, May 9, 2015 (UTC) LOL you should <3 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:57, May 9, 2015 (UTC) LOL YAAAY :3 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:09, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Excited :Dddd This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:54, May 9, 2015 (UTC) ^ . ^ Cook! Which part of drawing is your favorite? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:51, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Oh. I like coloring too! I bet it'll be perfect babe This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:01, May 10, 2015 (UTC) I can't waaait ahhh! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:02, May 10, 2015 (UTC) nice! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:12, May 10, 2015 (UTC) It's okay! *w* This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:58, May 10, 2015 (UTC) AWWWWW! I LOVE IT IT'S SO ADORABLE :333 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 13:46, May 10, 2015 (UTC) It's okay, it still looks gorgeous ^.^ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:09, May 10, 2015 (UTC)